moonlights_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
FilterWings
Property of Eco! Do not edit! =Rules= Ask Eco her wall if you have any questions, or if you want to create a special FilterWing!!! #Before creating a FilterWing, please read this page to know what they are like. #You do not have to ask to create a normal FilterWing. #You do have to ask to create an abnormal, royal, or special FilterWing. That's it! That wasn't so bad, was it? =Appearance= Body Shapes And Proportions FilterWings are very average in size, about the same size of a LeafWing. LeafWings also happen to be the closest relative to FilterWings. They are light and airy, and are much longer than they are tall. Their bones are hollow, but still somewhat strong. Their wings are a little bigger than a LeafWing's. Their limbs are thin, as are their necks and tails. The one thing that sets FilterWings apart from every other dragon tribe is their lack of ears. Instead, their horns are large and broad, but are not used for battle in any purpose. Filterwings have a shorter and rounder snout. They have hard plates on the front of their snout, covering their horns and going down their back. Their eyes are are rounder, and are placed where their sturdy plates meet their normal scales on their head. Their jaws are more angular, and have a blunt horn at the end of their cheek bone. Their mouths stretch back to the length of their eyes, and curve up in a smile when closed. Their tongues are longer and are not forked. Their nostrils are small and round. FilterWings' necks are thin and swan-like, flowing smoothly like calm tides. Their spine starts at the edge of their head, and is shaped like a backwards wave. Their underbelly begins underneath their chin, and is made of a skin-like material. Lining their underbelly are very small semi-circle scales. Their main scales are small and round. These scales are very smooth and silky. FilterWings have thin legs, but they are an average length. They have sharper elbows, and their upper arm has the most muscle. They have three claws facing forward, and one facing behind on each leg. They have legs that stand straight up, and while they are not under the body completely, they aren't along side the body like an alligator. Another thing that sets this tribe apart from the other dragons is that their talons aren't like a normal dragon's. Scales move all the way down their legs, and when their talons begin, the scales become a hard skin. FilterWings have wings like no other dragon. The basic shape of them is like a LeafWing's, but they do not have any wing 'fingers'. Instead, they have two very thin bones that run through their membrane. Their membrane ends past their hind legs, and is thin. FilterWings have a flowing body that slightly curves up and down. Their tail is long and tapers to a thin end. Near the end of their tail, their underbelly consumes the rest of their scales and continues to the end of their tail. At their tail tip, a broad and thin growth sprouts. It is shaped slightly like a leaf and has five points. Going down the middle is a thin bone. Coloring FilterWings are all some very faint shade of green, ranging from pastel spring green to faint sea green to pale pine green. Their armored plates are either a very light orange, pink, or yellow. Their underbelly is either a pale yellow or pale orange, and the semi-circle scales lining their underbelly are always some variation of faint blue. FilterWings have bright blue-green eyes, and their pupils are big and black. Their jaw-bone horns are a deeper light green, and their long tongues are baby pink. FilterWings have a yellow-orange spine that starts as a solid color, but as it reaches the tail, it becomes transparent. Their membrane is always the same color of their main scales, and like their spine, it becomes fully transparent at the middle of their wing and to the end. The leaf-like growth at the end of their tail starts out as the same color as their underbelly, then shifts to shades of green towards the tip. Hybridism Since animus magic is absent on Pantala, FilterWings have not developed the gene that lets animus magic be possible for them. So, if a FilterWing mates with a dragon that has the animus gene in their bloodline (whether that dragon is the animus or a family member is), it is very rare ''that there is an animus FilterWing born. Having a transparent membrane is a dominant trait, so hybrids will almost always have transparent membranes. That does not mean that hybrids will have the unique wing shape of FilterWings, as it seems almost random what type of wing shape hybrids will have. Having light colors also seems to be a dominant trait, but not as common as having a transparent membrane. If the partner has dark scales (such as a NightWing or MudWing) or bright scales (such as a HiveWing or RainWing), they will be toned down a bit. Bright scales will be more pastel (but nothing too drastic), and dark scales will be lighter (i.e. black to gray). If the partner has light scales (such as an IceWing or SandWing), their scales seem to stay the same shade. Although, this sometimes just doesn't happen, but that is uncommon. However, all hybrids are different, so these aspects may not apply (please talk to Eco if you want to make a hybrid that doesn't follow any of these aspects). =Abilities= FilterWings cannot breathe fire, and do not have and venom in their teeth or claws. They can, however, breathe beams of light. They have a special gland in their throat (that is called the ''lux Marsupium) that absorbs nutrients from their food. The sunlight that the dragons absorb into their body enters their blood stream, and some of it travels to their lux Marsupium. These chemicals mix, creating an artificial sunlight. This sunlight is invisible and cold, but when a Filterwing summons it to their mouth, the gland opens, the artificial sunlight floats out, and mixes with saliva. This makes it look and act like real sunlight. A ball of this sunlight will build in their closed mouth, getting bigger the longer it is charged. When the dragon opens its mouth, sunlight pours out. This attacking method is quick to produce, and it has various effects, such as blocking other dragons' vision, heating things up, and can sometimes blind if used right. Since they are such light colors, FilterWings have no problem blending into the sky. With their transparent wings and spine, they can blend into many areas if they stretch out. FilterWings have no ears, but their horns make up for that. They act like radars, able to sense movements, hear sounds, and sense danger like a SilkWing's antennae. While they are certainly not the strongest dragons, FilterWings are so light that they can glide as long as far as they please, and are somewhat fast. If enough pressure is applied to their bones, they will snap. Their bones will take quite a while to heal, so broken bones are really a set back. FilterWings do not eat as often as other dragons, but they get a lot of their energy from the sun, like RainWings or LeafWings. They will stretch out on rock or grass and let the sun absorb into their scales and into their body. Unlike RainWings, FilterWings do not need sunlight, but it gives them extra vitamins and energy that food might not provide. =Diet= All FilterWings are strictly herbivores. While they do have sharp teeth, they are no where near as sharp as a carnivorous dragon, and are mainly used for slicing through plants. Fruit is one part of a FilterWing's main diet. They will eat almost any fruit that they find, from peaches to blueberries. They often eat sweeter fruits. The other main part of the tribe's main diet is something that no other dragons eat. FilterWings not only eat flowers, but they will drink the nectar from them. Their lengthy and thin tongues can slip into flowers and lap up the sweet nectar easily, making it a desirable food source. =Naming= FilterWings typically have names that have to do with plants. It is very uncommon to find one named after an animal, but there are some. The tribe will also commonly name their dragonets after things like rain, grass, and the sun. They will also use names that have something to do with being transparent or having light colors. FilterWings will also use abstract nouns as names for their dragonets. These names often mean something along the lines of calm, peaceful, content, or elegant. These dragons always name their dragonets with positivity-there will never be a FilterWing named Hurricane or Poison Ivy. =Military= FilterWings are a mostly peaceful tribe, so their military is not the strongest. They rely on their complex planning and endurance rather than strength or numbers. Since the tribe is not built for fighting, the queen and her top generals will choose many dragons each year to join the military. These dragons are often stronger and more athletic than others, and when chosen they cannot deny the offer. Members of the military start training when they are seven years old, and stick with their duty until they retire. Soldiers, commanders, and generals develop a very close bond with each other, much like MudWing sibs. There are four ranks in the FilterWing military : trainees, soldiers, commanders, and generals. There are no different branches. Trainees Trainees are, as mentioned before, chosen at age seven (and are both male and female), and are brought to live at a training camp called Wings In Training Camp, or W.I.T.C. They are trained by generals and commanders to become, faster, more have more endurance, and stronger. These trainings are back-breakingly brutal. Trainees live at W.I.T.C. for a year, and when that year is up, they have to complete a test. It is a simulation of a real battle, and if they pass, they join the military. If they fail, they have to complete another year of training. Soldiers Soldiers are the lowest rank in the military, but by far the most numerous. Soldiers are put in groups of ten, along with two commanders and a general. This group is called a fleet. Fleets always have the same dragons in them-they never switch out. This ensures that all members in a fleet are completely loyal and trusting to each other. Some dragons in the military remain soldiers their whole career, but more experienced soldiers may be promoted to become a commander. Commanders Commanders are a rank up from soldiers, and therefore, hold more power. Soldiers must be in the military for three years before they can be promoted. Commanders will plan and help carry out missions, as well as give orders to soldiers. They are like assistants to generals, and often meet with them before battles. Generals Generals are chosen by the queen herself. They are the highest rank in the military, and will meet with the queen to discuss battle plans and attacks. They hold the power over their fleet, and are the most experienced. Commanders that have served the military for five years (of being a commander) can be promoted to a general. This only happens if their fleet's current general dies or retires. =Government= Queens Like all dragon tribes, FilterWings are ruled by a queen. Queens often marry after they become ruler, and can marry anyone they choose. They can also have as many dragonets as they choose, but most only have two to four to limit the amount of heirs. In this tribe, only sisters and daughters can take the throne, as female family members can be very distant. It is an unchangeable law that female dragons have to be blood relatives to the queen to be legible for the job. While queens are the most powerful dragons in the kingdom, they do not hold the power to take away or change important laws, as that is set in stone in the tribe's 'constitution'. However, if a law needs to be changed because it is too old or very unfair, the queen will meet with her council to discuss how to change it. Until the queen herself signs the document for the new law, any act against it is not counted for. There are four ways a queen can lose her job. #She can be defeated in a challenge. #She can die from something outside a challenge. #She can step down peacefully. #Unlike any other dragon tribe, if a queen is violating the laws, not taking her job seriously, ignoring problems, etc, dragons can vote to demote her. Her own council will decide if a vote needs to take place, and if the majority say to kick her off the throne, she will lose her job, be sent to prison, and her oldest heir will become queen (If she has not daughters, then her oldest sister will take the throne. If she is the eldest sibling, then the second oldest sibling will take the throne. If she only has one sister, then she shall take the throne.). The Queen's Council The queen's council is made up of her, her husband, her two top generals, her two tops medics, her adviser, her judge, her top scientist, and her top librarian. They will meet together in the Council Room, a large room in the palace where meetings are held. The queen's council is much like the SeaWing council, but is more laid-back and less strict. Council meetings are normally in the afternoon, and are once a month, unless something urgent needs to be discussed. During council meetings, the queen will have each member report any news. They will discuss anything concerning the reports, like problems or promotions. If needed, the council will also discuss any laws that need to be changed. Kings The king is the queen's second in command, but does not hold all power as she does. The king will often be more social with the public, and report to the queen how her kingdom is doing. When the queen away, the king will step in and run the kingdom for her, and can host council meetings. The king cannot, however, change laws while his wife is gone. If the queen gets demoted from her job, the king will not be sent to prison with her. In fact, he will still get to live in the palace, his status as king removed. Instead of being called King name, he will be called Sir name. Category:Fantribes